For the Love of a Star
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Finn Hudson is the star quarterback for the New York Giants. Rachel Berry is the star singing in the Broadway play Wicked. When the two accidently meet at a Karaoke bar, their lives change forever. But will they be able to escape their super star lives for long enough to have a relationship? AU Finchel and Quick. Quick starts in chapter 4. ENJOY :)
1. Chapter 1

He high fived the running back and ran to the side lines where a few cheerleaders hugged him. A girl in the stands even took off her shirt and threw it at him. From across the field, Puck gave him the thumbs up. The team walked into the dugout and saw all of their water bottles for a split second before running to them to slam water and Gatorade. The groups that had the chance to hang out with the team were getting autographs from everybody. "Good game, Hudson!"

"What?" Finn turned.

"I said good game, bro! You okay? You seemed out of it earlier." Puck smirked.

"Oh…yeah, sorry about that, it's just my mom's coming to town and she's making me see this stupid musical tomorrow night. I think we're going to see Wicked."

"Dude, the chic who's playing the lead was at our game tonight. You should meet her. She really isn't that hot. Rachel Berry, I think. Her mom apparently played the lead in the original version, Shelby Corcoran. But the good part is that the other lead is played by Quinn Fabray and _she's _smokin'!" Puck explained.

"Cool, I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Finn finished the conversation.

"Cool, so are you coming to 'Smash' tonight?"

"It's a game night tradition, bro! Let's hit the road!" He laughed. Soon they were at the most famous karoke bar in New York City. A girl with wavy, brunette hair stepped onstage and smiled. By this time, Finn and Puck were so drunk they couldn't think.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry! Let's rock!" The girl screamed into the microphone. Finn started to think. _Rachel Berry…where have I heard that name before?_

**Rachel:**

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_Singing, I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with me_  
_Ow!_

By this point, the whole club was singing with her. Before he knew it, Finn was running onto the stage and began singing with this mysterious girl.

**Finn:**

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same  
He said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

_Singing, I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with me_  
_Ow!_

Finn glanced next to him at this 'Rachel' chic. Her eyes cursed him and forced him to keep looking into them.

**Rachel:**

_He said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me_

**Finn and Rachel:**

_Singing I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

_I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with_

_I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with_

_I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with_

_I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with me_

The music slowly stopped and soon Rachel and Finn were high fiving each other and hugging. "That was awesome!" She laughed. "I'm Rachel!"

"Finn!" And that was the last Finn saw of Rachel…until the next day.

She looked beautiful on the stage. Sure her face was painted green and she was wearing all black, but she still looked beautiful. Finn yawned. Then he realized something…Rachel…her voice…

**Rachel:**

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me - I'm limited_

_And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us - now it's up to you..._

"Mom, can I see the program for a second?" Finn whispered to his mom.

"Sure," She handed him the program and on the cover was Rachel standing next to Quinn with a big smile on her green face.

"I know her," He told his mom.

"Elphaba?"

"Yeah, that's Rachel Berry. I met her at a karoke bar last night!" He quietly said to his mother.

"Great." She smiled and went back to listening to Rachel singing.

After the show, Finn managed to push through a few security guards and find Rachel's dressing room. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um…sure." She mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Finn; did we meet at Smash last night?" He decided to ask first before coming off as a crazy person.

"Right…we sang together! I remember you!" She smiled.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" He asked suddenly.

"Um…not really, why?"

"Can I take you to dinner?" He suggested nervously.

"Why not? Sounds fun." Rachel smiled.

"Cool, should I pick you up?"

"Sure, here's my address," She pulled a note out of her pocket and wrote down her address and phone number.

"Cool, how about seven?" He asked.

"Um…can we make it eight? I'm busy from five to 7:30." She remembered that she had plans with the cast of _Wicked_ the next night.

"Cool, I'll see you at eight!" He smiled before leaving the room.

**Here's chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Review or PM!**

**~Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

Why was he so nervous? He went on dates all of the time! But somehow this girl seemed different…she seemed perfect but he knew she wasn't which made her that much more flawless. Finn put on his nice, plaid, blue shirt. When you're 24 and you don't have much of a life other than football (since you don't have time for it) you don't have nice clothes. Then he regretted even considering wearing that on a date and he put on a suit. He was going on a _first_ date with a Broadway star. She would want a guy in a suit to show up at her apartment, not some lunatic in street clothes! He felt like he was ready after three showers, trying on six different things, and trying on four pairs of shoes. Soon he was out the door and on his way to get Rachel Berry. He knocked on her door lightly and nervously and he wasn't even sure if she heard him. But when he was about to knock again, Rachel opened the door. She looked incredible. Her hair was wavy but not curly, her eyes were sparkling under her long, beautiful eye lashes, and she was wearing a short, pink dress that was clingy and lacy. She looked perfect. Now he wanted to kiss her. Oh God, this was gonna be a long night. "You look amazing," Finn finally spit out.

"Thanks, you, too," She smiled. "So where will you be taking me?

"Um…this way," He reached out and took her hand in his. Just that one touch and he was crazy for her. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces. She was that piece that was still hiding in the box, waiting for him to find her. And her hand was so soft, soft as a blanket. And she kept smiling her beautiful smile. Was it too soon to tell her he's in love with her? Yes. _Keep it cool, Finn._ He told himself. "So how long have you been on Broadway?"

"This is my first big show. I just got out of college." She explains while glancing at their intertwined fingers.

"Where did you go? I just got out of college, too," He told her honestly. "I went to NYU."

"NYADA," She grinned. "So how long have you been on the Giants?"

"Only about two years," Finn admitted. "How long have you been on Broadway?"

"About two years," She giggled. "Wendla in Spring Awakening, Sophie in Mamma Mia, Cosette in Les Miserables, and now Elphaba in Wicked."

"Well, you're the most amazing singer I've ever heard in my life," He opens the car door for her and she smiles before letting go of his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive went by quickly. Rachel literally only lived a half of a block away from Sardi's. And then there was a long, amazing, romantic date. Finn fell in love that night.

Rachel fell in love that night.

They were now in love…with each other.

But it was only the first date. He couldn't tell her he loved her. "I had an amazing time," She told him as they walked outside.

"I don't want it to end," He agreed. She nodded. He wanted to kiss her. He didn't know what to do. "I really want to kiss you."

"I really want to kiss you, too," She replies. He bends down and touches his lips softly to hers, but the kiss gets more aggressive against the car within minutes. He squeezes her closer to him, molding her body against his as if they fit together. She begins to suck and bite at his bottom lip as he lifts her up and sets her on the back of his car. They continue making out with her on his car as the sun disappears behind the clouds. "My place?" She pulls away for just long enough to ask. They both hurry into the car, unable to contain their smiles. He kisses her at every stop sign and soon she's pressed against the door to her apartment. He pushes the door open slightly and she pulls him inside, ripping off his shirt in the process. They fall onto the bed, kissing, touching, and loving. Both of them unable to focus on anything besides each other.

He leaves after an hour of this wonderful feeling, knowing he just met and knowing it's wrong. He told her he would see her again soon, not knowing if it was actually true or if he felt bad for doing that to her. He hates himself for days after that. He wonders what to do. Should he call her? Should he go see her? He doesn't know. He wonders if he should forget. He's slept with so many women over his years as an NFL star. But something about Rachel makes his head go crazy. She was perfect. Her body, her smile, her eyes, those legs…

But he gets a text two weeks later.

_Meet me at Central Park at 10:30 PM Friday night. I'll be there and I need to talk to you. –Rachel_

He wonders what on earth she wants to talk to him about but he goes anyways, just because he needs to see her.

**Here you go! Thanks for reading! Update coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel slowly biked to Central Park, remembering the sad two weeks before.

_"I should go," He said._

_"You don't have to. You can spend the night if you want," Rachel told him._

_"It's too soon, Rachel. I just met you a week ago," He told her. "I'm sorry."_

_"You didn't do anything wrong, Finn," She sighed. It was happening to her again._

_"I need to go," He kissed her cheek and left. She didn't see him again for a little over two weeks._

She couldn't believe anyone could do this to her and not even have the decency to call her. But she was going to yell at him as much as she wanted and he wasn't going to have a say in it.

**TWO DAYS EARLIER**

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel turned on the sink so the water could drain what was in it.

"Did you just throw up?" She asked.

"No," Rachel lied.

"Rach, what happened on that date last week? You've been acting strange ever since," Quinn said.

"I told you. He took me out for dinner."

"Did you go home with him afterwards?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"No," Rachel sighed. "He came home with me."

"And then?" Quinn questioned.

"We…" Rachel trailed off.

"Oh, Rachel," Quinn sighed and hugged Rachel. "Has he called?" Rachel began to cry as she shook her head. "Is that why you're puking?" Quinn asked.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel cried. "With a one-night stand."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," She hugged her. "You can't tell him."

"It was amazing, Quinn. I had a great time. But he used me," Rachel bawled.

"If he met you at that play, he wouldn't have chosen you to use. He would've used me. I'm vulnerable and easy. You're strong," Quinn assured her.

"For a second I actually thought he was worth it," Rachel cried. "And apparently he was just another football player."

"Oh…he was NFL guy? Not a good idea," Quinn told her. "I've dated a few of them before, probably five guys from the Jets and seven or eight from the Giants. They're not worth it." She explained.

"But he seemed so sweet," Rachel complained.

"I thought the same thing with Puckerman and we both know what happened there," Quinn shrugged, gesturing to the baby in the other room, sleeping in her crib. "I had a baby and never spoke to him again."

"No, I don't believe it until I hear it from him. He has to know and he's going to tell me that he won't leave me alone through this," Rachel told her.

"It was one night, Rach. Give it up."

"I'm pregnant, Quinn! I can't!" Rachel yelled.

"Fine, but you don't have my support on this," Quinn said as she left the bathroom.

"Crap," Rachel mumbled. That's when she sent the text.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

He walked to the bench in Central Park. Crazy football fans were surprisingly still wide awake, staring at him.

"Finn?" He heard her voice say from behind him and he turned to face her. "I need to tell you something."

"That's why I'm here," He said.

"You're a real jerk. You used me and I really don't appreciate it. So I'm here to tell you something that I feel obligated to tell you." She stopped for a second to catch her breath. "I'm pregnant with your child."

"What? You're joking, right?" He asked, the mood suddenly changing from nervous to scared.

"Do you really think a person in my situation would joke about that? I'm 24 not 30! I have a job that requires my full devotion and deliberation! You're an NFL football player! We can't have a baby! Everyone in the world would know and care! Our kid would be like fucking Kim Kardashian's baby! And this is real! I'm a Broadway star who's pregnant with the quarterback for the Giants!" She yelled, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Was all he could say.

"Well it's a little late for that, isn't it," She rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Rachel, wait!" He yelled. She kept walking, hoping he wouldn't see her cry. "Come on, please!" Nothing. "Rachel!" She stopped but didn't turn around, the tears finally breaking through her eyes. "I really like you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"That's what they all say when I run into them at the grocery story," She said, tears in her voice, her back still facing him.

"It's Central Park, not Target," He pointed out.

"I shouldn't have told you this. I should've listened to Quinn and got a damn abortion," Rachel cried, finally facing him but still at least 15 feet away.

"No, no don't say that," He walked closer to her.

"Well what am I supposed to say? Oh Finn, let's get married and have this baby together! Let's be a happy family! I love you, let's move to some tiny state like Ohio and forget about both of our jobs?" She yelled, sarcastically. "No, that's not an option!"

"Come on, we can be together! My pay is awesome and I know yours is, too! We can do this," He started before Rachel interrupted him.

"No! We can't. Goodbye, Finn," This time she got on her bike and rode away, just as Finn's phone started to ring.

"What?" He answered, annoyed.

"Are you coming to Smash or what? There are a couple of hot babes here that you're missing out on," Puck laughed into the phone, loud music blaring in the background.

"Yeah, sure," Finn sighed and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's your name?" He asked, smirking as she took a sip of her beer.

"Quinn," Quinn smiled and leaned against the table standing next to them.

"I'm Sam," Sam smirked.

"Hey, Sam," She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. But before she got too close, he pulled her up closer to him and pushed her against the table, crushing his lips against hers.

Finn walked into the bar and glanced to his right at Sam making out with some blonde chic. "Hey bro," He slapped him on the back.

"Hey, Finn," A pretty Latina said when she approached him. "I'm Santana."

"I know who you are, Santana. You cheer for the Giants," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Let's get you a drink," Santana smirked and grabbed a bottle off of a nearby table. "Here you go."

He slammed almost the entire drink the second she gave it to him. "I need a new one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Finn smirked as Santana kissed his neck, her warm lips touching his skin forcefully. He could barely manage to get off her uniform because it was so tight. She was almost in full control with her body on top of his. He felt his pants slowly full down. "Mmm," He mumbled as his lips met hers. He heard a vibration coming from his nightstand so he glanced over and saw Rachel's picture.

"Let it go to voicemail," She whispered and pulled off his shirt. "You're with me now."

He simply nodded and kissed her again as the phone kept vibrating.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews :) I'm loving this story. Sorry that Finn is being such a jerk. I promise he won't be like that for the whole story. Santana is definitely gay in this story but that won't happen until way later. Yes, Beth is here and the story with that will happen soon, too. Just so you all know, Puck does know Quinn so forget that he said he heard she's smokin in the first chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review and PM :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have to do this, Rachel," Quinn sighed as they walked into the clinic.

"That's just the Catholic in you coming out, Q," Rachel rolled her eyes. "We have to do this. There's no other choice. So where were you last night?"

"Out," Quinn answered simply.

"With a guy?"

"A few of them, actually," Quinn smirked. "I went out with the whole Giants football team and I got three new contacts in my phone!"

"What were their names?" Rachel took a breath, irritated that Quinn didn't care about having real love.

"Sam, Mike, and Matt," Quinn smiled. "One of them was Asian; I think that was Mike. Don't you just love football players? I mean they were all so hot! And one I told to call me but I never gave him my number…he left with a Latina cheerleader!"

"Good for him," Rachel sighed and cringed a little when she heard her name coming from a person at the desk. "I can't do this, Quinn."

"Thank God," Quinn sighed, relieved. "I was really worried for a minute there."

"No, I don't want to have a baby with him but I don't want to kill my baby, either," Rachel took a breath and stood up, walking to the desk. "I'm sorry, I have to cancel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rach, I have awesome news!" Quinn ran into the kitchen where Rachel was sitting. "I just got off the phone with Sam and he invited me to come to the team's annual theme party at Smash and this year the theme is 50's! He said I can bring a friend! Rachel, you'd look really good in a poodle skirt!"

"Sounds awesome but I don't want to see Finn. Plus I can't drink," Rachel sighed and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"But you're the life of the party!" Quinn argued.

"Just because I'm vivacious gives you no reason to force me to spend time with a selfish player!" Rachel said as she left the kitchen.

"Well I'm gonna go to Puck's house to get my child support check for the month," Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck always looked forward to this time of the month. Finn always knew what day she would be at the house by the good mood Puck was normally never in.

Puck smiled when the doorbell rang. This time would be different; he promised himself. "Hey, Quinn," He smirked. "How's it goin'?"

"How many times do I have to explain this to you before you figure out how to use the US mail system? Child support right now, Puckerman," She said strictly.

"Well if you want you can stay awhile. My roommate, Finn, is at his new girlfriend's house or something," Puck shrugged and gestured inside the house for Quinn to come in. She stormed inside and walked near the living room couch.

"I just want my check so I can…wait did you say Finn has a girlfriend?" Quinn looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, Santana Lopez, our head cheerleader," Puck said. "It just happened recently."

"Before or after he knocked up my best friend?" Quinn sighed.

"Wait…Rachel's your friend?"

"We star in Wicked together, Puck; of course she's my friend. We live together. She's my Finn," Quinn explained.

"Q, why didn't you ever give me a chance? Beth is my daughter, too. I really cared about you," He changed the subject.

"That was in past tense; you don't anymore," Quinn started before he interrupted her.

"I do care about you, Quinn; you won't give me a chance to prove it," He sighed.

"You don't deserve a chance," Quinn told him.

"What makes you say that?" He looked at her in the eyes.

"It's been two years, move on."

"The thing is, Quinn, I don't wanna move on," He said. "You're hot, you're smart, you're talented, you're annoying sometimes but I got used to that after a while, you're nice, you're occasionally bitchy attitude is sexy, you smell amazing, you were always shockingly open with me, you…"

Before he could say anything else, Quinn pulled him into a kiss and shoved him against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," Puck smiled breathlessly.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "I should go home."

"No, don't leave," He said. "Something else is supposed to happen now that happened in the dream. Quinn, I love you."

"Oh God, please no," She said as she sat up.

"What's wrong with that?" He sighed. "It's true."

"God, why can't we just do anything for fun anymore?" Quinn said.

"Well, yeah, we can do whatever you want but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings that go along with it." He looked into her beautiful, emerald eyes and for a split second, she gave him an amicable smile that told him she loved him, too. "Don't you feel anything for me anymore?"

"Anymore?" Quinn asked, trying to push away the guilty tears she felt that were about to break loose. She was a great actress, obviously Broadway worthy, but she couldn't pull this off unless she just left. "How do you know I ever felt like that with you?"

"You told me when you had Beth," Puck said. "And you're Quinn Fabray. You don't change your mind."

It was true; he was using Quinn's own words against her. "Well I never meant it," She sighed, re-buttoning her dress.

"Screw you," He rolled his eyes. "You can have all the money you want, just stop messing up my life. I'll just mail the check next time."

"Fine by me," She mumbled before running outside just as Finn walked in.

"What is she still doing here? Usually she's gone after five minutes," Finn laughed as he walked into the house.

"She was just making more mistakes to remember me by," Puck said before slamming the door to his bedroom shut. He was almost to his bed when he tripped over something. He glanced down and picked it up. Quinn Fabray's flash drive? Why would she take a flash drive with her to get a child support check unless she was gonna give it to him? Without thinking, Puck plugged the flash drive into his laptop. The first thing that appeared was a power point presentation with a title page that said "Beth: For Puck" on it so he shrugged and watched it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One of these times you should answer your phone. Whoever it is isn't going to stop calling until you answer it," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, give me the phone," Finn grabbed his white iPhone from her hand and walked outside of the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't…" Rachel cried into the phone. "I know I just met you but I need you."

"Whoa, calm down," He whispered. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home," Rachel said, tears choking up her voice. "Can I come over?"

"Isn't Quinn there?" He asked.

"Yeah but she's having her own personal problems right now," Rachel cried. "I'm scared that if I don't see you there I might not ever see you again."

"It's fine just come here," He sighed before hanging up. "San, you're gonna need to leave."

"So you're having a girl over?" Santana asked. "I don't care. We're not even dating."

"Yeah, I know but this isn't like that. She's really upset about something and its kinda my fault so I just need to talk to her. I'm sorry," He sighed and hugged her before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck couldn't help but cry as he watched the videos and pictures. He had missed so much in Beth's life; her first steps, laugh, words, birthday…why didn't Quinn let him be a part of her life? He sighed as the show came to a finish. Was she just doing this to torture him? He turned on his phone when it beeped to tell him he had a new text from Mike. He scrolled through his photo album called '2010'. So many pictures of Quinn. She was beautiful with those emerald eyes and that long, blonde hair. Most of them were at the beach or the park or Quinn's house before she moved in with Rachel to save money. There were photo booth pictures, pictures of Quinn joking around, pictures of Quinn and him singing at _Smash_ as a dare because Puck thought he couldn't sing and obviously was lying about it, pictures of Quinn's birthday, and the last one in the album, a picture of him holding his newborn baby girl.

"Puck, can you come her for a minute?" Finn asked when he knocked on his best friend's door. "Rachel's here and she wants to be around other people."

"Sure," Puck sighed, wiping the tears off his face, feeling like a loser for being hung up on the same girl for so long. He stood up and joined Finn and Rachel in the living room. "Hey guys."

Rachel looked up a little. "I didn't want to talk to Finn about this alone."

"About what?" Puck asked.

"It was a false alarm," Rachel cried. "I didn't know what would happen if I told you because this was so huge and I'm in love with you and I hate myself for it."

"Rachel, I fell in love with you the day that I met you even though that's super lame and cheesy," Finn smiled and hugged her.

"Why didn't I ever use that on Quinn?" Puck sighed.

"I don't know; Quinn's messed up right now. She's dating the substitute quarterback but she has a picture of Puck and Beth on her nightstand," Rachel explained.

"Really?" Puck smirked. "Hot."

"You're with her baby. It's not as sexy as it sounds," Rachel laughed. "But if it helps, your photo booth picture is still on our fridge."

"My half is on the wall in my room," Puck smiled. "Has she told you what happened earlier today?"

"No, she was crying and she ran straight to her room when she got home," Rachel sighed. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Puck looked away from her and at Finn. "So are you gonna be like together now? In that case, are you gonna tell the world about you guys? I have an idea for how to do it."

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other and Rachel said, "What do you got, Puckerman?"

**Okay I'm sorry if when I changed the characters in this story it confused you but I recently got over a huge ship war and out of it all, I remain a Quick person but now so more than ever and I've been writing lots of Quick romance lately. When you're browsing stories, it says which of the four characters are a couple in the story and I specifically put Finn and Rachel as relationship 1 and Quinn and Puck as relationship 2. Anyways now that I have that figured out, thank you for reading and please continue to read it :)**


End file.
